


first impressions

by copacet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacet/pseuds/copacet
Summary: Steve Rogers meets Peter Parker out of costume for the first time.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	first impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“So,” Steve said to the teenage boy that Tony had apparently been spending inordinate amounts of time and money on, “you...like spiders?”

“Uh.” Out of costume, it was clear that Peter Parker couldn’t be older than sixteen. What had Tony been thinking? Surely nothing inappropriate was _actually_ going on there, but didn’t Tony realize how it looked?

But no, and who was he kidding? Of course Tony hadn’t thought about how it looked.

“I mean, you’ve got a whole theme going on.” Wondering if he’d made the kid self-conscious, Steve added, “Spiders are cool.”

“Oh my god,” said Peter.


End file.
